The Physics Hero: Paradox
by Sythus1234
Summary: Izuka Midoryia had always wanted to be a hero but when she was 4 she got captured in place of her childhood friend she endures 7 months of hardship before finally being saved. /Author. This is my first fanfic and I would love some constructive criticism on it :) Also this is a fanfic where Izuku is a girl and has an insanely overpowered quirk. Rated M for blood here and there
1. Chapter 1

8 kids kidnapped - The headlines said in the news.

Bakugou would have been one of those 8 kids if not for Izuka Midoriya who even though she was quirkless she saved him, even though all of the time they have known eachother all he had done was bully her because she had no quirk. He had been horrible all the time, yet she had saved him because of her ideals. He was filled with regret and self disgust at his own failure.

The 8 kids were rounded up in front of a man in a black suit. All of the children felt his aura, it was pure menace.

"You have all been taken here for an *experiment* we are gonna see how far you can push your body until well ahm your body becomes the perfect fighter or well lights out" He said while chuckling after finishing. Then the 7 months of torture began.

Every morning at 5 am they woke up by a almost nuclear sounding alarm. then they were training all day. by running obstacle courses, doing full body training or using their quirk until they could not use it anymore.

After 9 days of malnourishment and tight training 3 out of the 8 kids had given up and died. But Izuka didn't give up hope she knew that if she held out for long enough the heroes would save her. but she also knew that if she waited too long they wouldn't find any need for her since she had no quirk. She waited and trained, waited and trained. Wake up, Train, Eat, Sleep, Repeat. This continued for 4 months that was when she manifested a quirk. When the man heard about this all he could do was smirk he knew that if it was powerful enough he would be unstoppable with it.

Izuka Midoriya: Quirk: Physics Manipulation.

Izuka can control anything with Physics ranged from Normal mechanics to quantum mechanics and relativity.

The man saw what she could do with it. To him it seemed like some sort of telekinesis since she could blow things up with just a thought but this was the Force aspect of her quirk one of many things that include in physics. And he thought that if she mastered him she would be his best weapon almost as good as Shigaraki or Kurogiri.

7 months after the kidnappings

The heroes had all assembled for an attack they had expected some casualties. They had planned everything out and had found out the lair of the villains due to a large amounts of force coming from the ground almost enough to generate tectonic energy which could be catastrophic. They had assembled 4 groups 3 for attack and 1 for taking care of the injured. Group A: All might and Edge Shot,

Group B: Snipe and Eraser head

Group C: Best jeanist and Hawks

Care Group: Recovery Girl and Gang Orca for defense.

Group A and C would go in front and B would try to get in through the roof or sewer system.

They went in and All mights smile was fading but he knew he would need to control his wrath as the children have had enough trauma already, but once the kids would go he was sure all hell would break loose. This was the last time All for one would ruin someone's life - All might thought to himself.

Once he entered the facility he saw nothing. It looked completely empty and like it had been abandoned for a long time. All might still had his guard up, it was then he heard something not really sure, but it sounded like a faint cry. Then the cry was followed up by a girl saying "stop crying or the man might hear you" with a urgent tone. He followed the whispers which lead him to an broken down elevator shaft he called the other heroes over the radio, then he told them

"If I don't come back or answer the radio in 10 minutes then come to the broken elevator shaft and go down"

All might then went down the elevator. When he came down he saw 3 kids looking extremely malnourished.

"Where are the others?" All might asked the kids

They all looked at him with sad faces saying that they were the only ones left.

"Please don't speak so loud or the man will punish us" the boy who had cried said.

All might took a look on him. They had not been able to clean themselves and the boy's shoulder was dislocated. All might was about to escort the kids to team D and get them to safety when he heard a charging up sound happening. He instantly he took the kids and dodged at near light speed the place where he had stood was completely blown up.

"You dare take my soldiers away from me All might?" All for one said

"They are not your soldiers they are children and you have stolen enough of their childhood away with your delusional ideas!" All might nearly screamed it out.

Then he heard All for one's voice say "crush him… or you will be punished severely Izuka" followed up by an unbearable pain in his left side.

The little girl was crying because of what she had done. he smiled at her with his iconic smile and told her

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna get out of here and live your life"

"I deem your worthy to inherit my quirk my power is yours use it well" he said

as he took some of the blood on his fingers and made her eat a drop of it so she could inherit all for one.

"Good Izuka now end him" All for one said with a tone of vengeance in his voice.

All might heard a blood curdling scream as he looked he saw that All for one's brain looked like a potato hit with a hammer. All might knew that if he stayed there any longer he would bleed out so he told the young girl

"You need to get me and the others to recovery girls immediately"

"Okay-y-y" She said with a stressed out voice.

She then screamed out

"DAVID!"

The boy came rushing in and saw all might and asked what he should do.

David Togeriu. Quirk. Sewing.

Any two things David touches with his thumbs he can connect at an atomic level.

David touched all mights wound and a piece of old concrete block making a "Seal" over the wound. All of the children tried to drag all might to the elevator but he didn't budge since he weighed over the 600 pounds. In their despair they all wondered what they should do, but then they heard the elevator come down with the other 5 heroes in it.

They saw their legs when David and the other kid got grabbed by a man with hands all of his body and another one with a suit with dark mist coming out of the neck area. David could feel how something appeared under his waist when he looked down his waist was enveloped in the dark mist.

Aizawa saw the kids who were grabbed then watched as the young girl was knocked out with a brick. And it looked like she had been hit hard enough to cause head trauma a severe concussion at the best..

"Well isn't this a treat, a special levels with all the bosses? This is exciting" The man with the hands all over his body said

"Don't move or the young ones die" The man with the mist said.

The heroes froze, one wrong move and they would lose 2 of the children. Before Eraserhead could think about a plan he heard a cry and saw as the kid held by the man with the hands disintegrate the poor boy's fingers. Instantly All might attacked him in pure fury but the man with the hands dodged the attack proceeding to disintegrate the boy's arm right before he could finish the job he felt that he could no longer activate his quirk as Eraserhead was looking at him with red eyes and floating hair. They heard the other boy cry as he was cut in half by the portal he instantly died because of the sudden shock from being torn in half. The girl was safe but they didn't know if her brain was still going to be okay after all of that mental trauma not to mention the physical trauma.

Back at the temporary camp where group D were at. They saw All might the girl and boy with the disintegrated arm she saw some kind of bag as well

"Recovery girl, we have a child with a mortal wound and one with a possible head injury plus a severe concussion"

"All might you are in a terrible condition you should seek medical attention immediately I have control of this situation and what is that thing attached to your side?" Recovery girl said with a bit of strictness in her voice.

Removing the concrete block from his left side was more then hard as it was connected to his skin and his wound so opening it up would cause the wound to reopen. After 13 hours of surgery All might was okay not good and it was a pure miracle that he was still alive. Apparently around 5000 newtons of force had been put into his left side, this made it so his stomach was unrepairable and his left lung had collapsed.

All might truly thought he would die that day so he had given the young girl the power without her even having a choice in it. The young girl was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb her since the last 7 months she had been through had been hell, but that nightmare was finally over he thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

All might woke up the next day barely remembering what happened, then when he tried to go up for his daily routine he felt immense pain in his whole body as memories from the other day flooded his memory. He knew that his life would change after this.

The boy had lost too much blood and had gone into a coma, and the little girl was doing a mental examination, it was supposed to be done in 2 hours. All might then fell asleep as there was nothing else to do and he really needed the rest. He was awoken 2 hours later and was called to a meeting about the children,

"What are we supposed to do with the girl? We can't let her go back to her school and home because it will be a centre of attention to the media, and if the villains find out about them living there it will be extremely easy to capture Izuka again" Eraserhead said

All the heroes had agreed that she could not return home.

"I will let them stay with me at my home, it is big enough to support 8 people and I'm living alone," All might said.

"And maybe you teachers at UA can teach her in secret and then give her a scholarship?" All might said

"That's not a bad idea," Eraserhead said

"We need to ask her what she wants to do. We can't force her to be a hero and we also need her mother's consent." Recovery girl said

"I will go ask her," All might said

All might went to ask the girl when he was at the door he could hear sobbing and a constant "Forgive me".

"Walking through the door like a normal person," All might said as he entered the room.

"All might!" Both of the children said

"Sorry about your side," Izuka said

"Nothing to worry about, some good rest will fix it!" All might said with his iconic smile.

All might knew that these damages would not heal and he would not be as good as he used to be.

"I have a suggestion for You and Izuka, Inko."

"What is it?" Inko asked

"Since you won't be able to go back to your home and Izuka can't go back to their school we heroes thought that you two could move in with me, and Izuka can have her education at UA in private with the staff there. And maybe if she wanted she could go into the hero course" All might said

"I wanna be a hero mom can we please?!" Izuka almost shouted.

"That would be lovely but wouldn't it get crowded?" Inko said

"No my home is built to be able to sustain 8 people, I usually just use the other rooms for storage or as guest rooms. The house also comes with an enormous kitchen, a personal gym, and a large living room." All might said

"Izuka do you want to move in with all might?" Inko said with a sweet voice

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Izuka screamed out while jumping in excitement.

"Then it's decided," Inko said.

"I also need to talk to you about the quirk I gave to Izuka," All might said

"WHAT?!" Inko screamed

"Since when could you just give a quirk to someone?" Inko said

"It is my quirk One for All, and it can be passed on like it was passed on to me. If the user has a quirk it gets enhanced but if they get the storing power part of the quirk which is the source of my super strength."

"Now when asked you can't tell anyone about this, especially the media." All might said

"I thought I was going to die back there, So I gave the quirk to Izuka, I can't let this quirk die out. So I will train Izuka to use it.

"Can I tell kacchan about it?" Izuka asked

"As Long as he promises to keep silent about it," All might said

3 Days later they got out of the hospital

The media was storming outside of the building they all wanted interviews with the girl who had gotten kidnapped.

"Why did it take 7 months to find the children?" A journalist screamed out

"It was because not only were the perpetrators in a barren land they were also underground, the only reason we found them was because of the enormous amounts of force coming from that location," said Eraserhead

"Now if you please don't startle the girl, she has been through enough already" He finished.

"What were the villains intentions and where are the other children?" the journalist screamed.

"No comment and the other children didn't make it unfortunately except for the one that is in a coma as we speak," Eraserhead said

"This press conference is over no more questions" All might said as he escorted the girl and her mom to the car.

Later that day

Izuka had finally set up her room in All mights house, that's when she heard the doorbell she went to open it she heard All mights voice

"Ahhh young bakogou and who is this if I may ask?"

"Hi my name is Mitsuki and I'm the mother of this little rascal here!" She said while Bakogou got annoyed.

"You can go to Izuka if you want to Bakogou, she's in her room," All might said

"Okay," the boy said as he ran towards her room.

The Next Day

"Today we are going to see how far back in school you have become and also test your IQ," Aizawa said as he handed her some forms and then when she sat down and started writing he started a stopwatch.

"You get 60 minutes for each test," He said

two hours later

"I don't believe it, you are not set back in school, you are ahead by a large proportion," Aizawa said sounding impressed but his look was the same as it always was.

"Well the man wanted us to be good on all fields, so he gave us books to study, and that was what we did when we weren't training our quirks or body's," Izuka said

"And your IQ is 145. The average IQ for a 7-year-old is 90 to 110." Aizawa said.

"I don't know why but I wanna study physics, something in my mind tells me that's what I have to do. Even though the man was evil he wanted me to learn all about force after I manifested my quirk, and once I had mastered it my quirk output was unlimited" Izuka said

"Interesting" Aizawa said. "I'll get you some books so you can study while you wait for dinner.

"Thanks, Sensei," Izuka said

30 minutes later

"Here are the books you asked for Izuka," Aizawa said as he gave her the books

She gave him a hug and said thank you, At first Aizawa was surprised but then he gave in and hugged back.

Five years later

All might or Toshinori as they now called him came into the room almost dancing, and he screamed "Coming through the door as a totally normal person" after that he stopped and deflated and started to cough blood. This had started happening since three years ago so everyone was used to it, well as used to it as possible.

"Dad I told you not to barge into my room without knocking first," Izuka said

Izuka started calling Toshinori dad ever since her mom and he started dating.

"ahh come on I'm bringing good news!" Toshinori said

"First of all your scholarship to UA is arriving soon," Toshinori said

Izuka jumped out of bed and ran to hug her stepdad

"Thank you so much she said" at the verge of tears

"And the second good news well you know how me and your mother have been dating for almost 2 years now," he said with his hands behind his back

"Yes?" Izuka said

"Well we are engaged," He said while showing the ring on his hand

This made Izuka cry. Finally, her mother had found someone who wasn't a total scumbag of a man

The wedding was scheduled to be a secret as they didn't want the family to get targeted so only close friends and family were allowed at it.

2 weeks later

The wedding was normal only a few friends and some pro heroes were there. But the best part for Izuka was after when Bakogou had asked her out which she happily confirmed that the feeling was mutual. She couldn't believe her luck her childhood idol and friend had asked her out. She relished these memories as she went to bed.

3 years later

She had studied, trained and suffered for this, but finally, she was ready to go to UA. She was told to go to the observatory room with the others. During the years she had been training they had discovered that her quirk was not telekinesis but it was actually Physics mastery/Manipulation which becomes better the more she learns about physics, everytime she mastered an aspect of physics she could completely control it. She had learned almost everything about it except for Quantum mechanics. She also believed she would need to use some of her medical physics in the upcoming exam they would be watching.

When she entered the observatory she saw 4 other students. A tall girl with a typical student uniform on her hair put into a ponytail. There was also another boy whose hair was red on the right side and white on the left he also had a terrible scar over his right eye. There was also another boy who had white hair and his face looked like a skeleton. Then there was the last student a girl with vines for hair.

Izuka went up to the tall girl and said

"Hi"

"Hi," The girl said

"My name is Izuka Midoriya what's your name?"

"Momo Yaoyorozu"

She was about the continue the conversation when recovery girl called them over and told them that the entrance exams were about to begin.

might woke up the next day barely remembering what happened, then when he tried to go up for his daily routine he felt immense pain in his whole body as memories from the other day flooded his memory. He knew that his life would change after this.

The boy had lost too much blood and had gone into a coma, and the little girl was doing a mental examination, it was supposed to be done in 2 hours. All might then fell asleep as there was nothing else to do and he really needed the rest. He was awoken 2 hours later and was called to a meeting about the children,

"What are we supposed to do with the girl? We can't let her go back to her school and home because it will be a center of attention to the media, and if the villains find out about them living there it will be extremely easy to capture Izuka again" Eraserhead said

All the heroes had agreed on that she could not return home.

"I will let them stay with me at my home, it is big enough to support 8 people and i'm living alone" All might said.

"And maybe you teachers at UA can teach her in secret and then give her a scholarship?" All might said

"That's not a bad idea" Eraserhead said

"We need to ask her what she wants to do. We can't force her to be a hero and we also need her mother's consent." Recovery girl said

"I will go ask her" All might said

All might went to ask the girl, when he was at the door he could hear sobbing and a constant "Forgive me".

"Walking through the door like a normal person" All might said as he entered the room.

"All might!" Both of the children said

"Sorry about your side" Izuka said

"Nothing to worry about, some good rest will fix it!" All might said with is iconic smile.

All might knew that these damages would not heal and he would not be as good as he used to be.

"I have a suggestion for You and Izuka, Inko."

"What is it?" Inko asked

"Since you won't be able to go back to your home and Izuka can't go back to their school we heroes thought that you two could move in with me, and Izuka can have her education at UA in private with the staff there. And maybe if she wanted she could go into the hero course" All might said

"I wanna be a hero mom can we please?!" Izuka almost shouted.

"That would be lovely but wouldn't it get crowded?" Inko said

"No my home is built to be able to sustain 8 people, I usually just use the other rooms for storage or as guest rooms. The house also comes with a enormous kitchen, a personal gym, and a large living room." All might said

"Izuka do you want to move in with all might?" Inko said with a sweet voice

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Izuka screamed out while jumping in excitement.

"Then it's decided" Inko said.

"I also need to talk to you about the quirk I gave to Izuka" All might said

"WHAT?!" Inko screamed

"Since when could you just give a quirk to someone?" Inko said

"It is my quirk One for All, and it can be passed on like it was passed on to me. If the user has a quirk it gets enhanced but if they get the storing power part of the quirk which is the source of my super strength."

"Now when asked you can't tell anyone about this, especially the media." All might said

"I thought I was going to die back there, So I gave the quirk to Izuka, I can't let this quirk die out. So I will train Izuka to use it.

"Can I tell kacchan about it?" Izuka asked

"As Long as he promises to keep silent about it" All might said

3 Days later they got out of the hospital

The media was storming outside of the building they all wanted interviews with the girl who had gotten kidnapped.

"Why did it take 7 months to find the children?" A journalist screamed out

"It was because not only were the perpetrators in barren land they were also underground, the only reason we found them was because of the enormous amounts of force coming from that location." said Eraserhead

"Now if you please don't startle the girl, she has been through enough already" He finished.

"What were the villains intentions and where are the other children?" the journalist screamed.

"No comment, and the other children didn't make it unfortunately except for the one that is in a coma as we speak" Eraserhead said

"This press conference is over no more questions" All might said as he escorted the girl and her mom to the car.

Later that day

Izuka had finally set up her room in All mights house, that's when she heard the doorbell she went to open it she heard All mights voice

"Ahhh young bakogou and who is this if I may ask?"

"Hi my name is mitsuki and i'm the mother of this little rascal here!" She said while Bakogou got annoyed.

"You can go to Izuka if you want to Bakogou, she's in her room" All might said

"Okay" the boy said as he ran towards her room.

The Next Day

"Today we are going to see how far back in school you have become and also test your IQ" Aizawa said as he handed her some forms and then when she sat down and started writing he started a stopwatch.

"You get 60 minutes for each test" He said

two hour later

"I don't believe it, you are not set back in school, you are ahead by a large proportion" Aizawa said sounding impressed but his look was the same as it always was.

"Well the man wanted us to be good on all fields, so he gave us books to study, and that was what we did when we weren't training our quirks or body's." Izuka said

"And your IQ is 145. The average iq for a 7 year old is 90 to 110." Aizawa said.

"I don't know why but I wanna study physics, something in my mind tells me that's what I have to do. Even though the man was evil he wanted me to learn all about force after i manifested my quirk, and once I had mastered it my quirk output was unlimited" Izuka said

"Interesting" Aizawa said. "I'll get you some books so you can study while you wait for dinner.

"Thanks Sensei" Izuka said

30 minutes later

"Here is the books you asked for Izuka" Aizawa said as he gave her the books

She gave him a hug and said thank you, At first Aizawa was surprised but then he gave in and hugged back.

Five years later

All might or Toshinori as they now called him came into the room almost dancing, and he screamed "Coming through the door as a totally normal person" after that he stopped and deflated and started to cough blood. This had started happening since three years ago so everyone was used to it, well as used to it as possible.

"Dad I told you not to barge into my room without knocking first" Izuka said

Izuka started calling Toshinori dad ever since her mom and him started dating.

"ahh come on i'm bringing good news!" Toshinori said

"First of all your scholarship to UA is arriving soon" Toshinori said

Izuka jumped out of bed and ran to hug her stepdad

"Thank you so much she said" at the verge of tears

"And the second good news well you know how me and your mother have been dating for almost 2 years now" he said with his hands behind his back

"Yes?" Izuka said

"Well we are engaged" He said while showing the ring on his hand

This made Izuka cry. Finally her mother had found someone who wasn't a total scumbag of a man

The wedding was scheduled to be a secret as they didn't want the family to get targeted so only close friends and family were allowed at it.

2 weeks later

The wedding was normal only a few friends and some pro heroes were there. But the best part for Izuka was after when Bakogou had asked her out which she happily confirmed that the feeling was mutual. She couldn't believe her luck her childhood idol and friend had asked her out. She relished these memories as she went to bed.

3 years later

She had studied, trained and suffered for this, but finally she was ready to go to UA. She was told to go the the observatory room with the others. During the years she had been training they had discovered that her quirk was not telekinesis but it was actually Physics mastery/Manipulation which becomes better the more she learns about physics, everytime she mastered a aspect of physics she could completely control it. She had learned almost everything about it except from Quantum mechanics. She also believed she would need to use some of her medical physics in the upcoming exam they would be watching.

When she entered a the observatory she saw 4 other students. A tall girl with a typical student uniform on her hair put into a ponytail. There was also another boy whose hair was red on the right side and white on the left he also had a terrible scar over his right eye. There was also another boy who had white hair and his face looked like a skeleton. Then there was the last student a girl with vines for hair.

Izuka went up to the tall girl and said

"Hi"

"Hi" The girl said

"My name is Izuka Midoriya what's your name?"

"Momo Yaoyorozu"

She was about the continue the conversation when recovery girl called them over and told them that the entrance exams were about to begin.

 **Author note**

 **I want to thank you all for checking this fanfic out, I was amazed by how many people read it. over 100 in the first 2 days. thank you. I'm writing this story because I want to get better at grammar so review anything you want but if you wanna call it bad say why its bad so I can improve :) :3 3**


End file.
